Frozen World
by Novahetalia
Summary: Sequel to Rebirth. The bosses of the Nations had enough. They decided to freeze the nations until the economy and the world stabilizes. That was 100 years ago. That's a Long time to be sleeping. Even for a Nation. Adopted by Azamiblossom
1. Chapter 1

An old man sat by the fire on the outskirts of Stalingrad ,outside of his small cottage. He was just coming up on 80 years old and held tales of mysterious people called the Nations . Small children approached him, cautious of his Blood red eyes.

"Continue your story, mister. You never finished it!" A little 10 year old girl said as she sat by the fire with the other five children. The old man simply nodded.

"It had been decided without the nations approval or Knowledge of the nations. In the early summer of December that year, the Nations bosses had gathered. This was after the Israeli conflict, and America's war on Terror. They all knew what needed to be done. The Nations had been fighting for far too long and needed a time out.

The bosses had summoned the nations into the same room. The house was on a remote island in the middle of the Mediterrainan sea, surrounded by an ominous grey fog. Only well lit boats could approach. Upon arriving the nations noticed that there was only one room, lined with what seemed like beds, but had glass panels over them. Each bed had a flag for each country, Two for the Italians. When they entered the room, a Loud speaker errupted from the far wall. It said

"Dearest Nations. It has come to our attention that you have caused to many conflicts recently. With the current economy, all bosses have decided that you will sleep for a uncertain number of years, just until the economy stabilizes and the world is at peace. Goodnight Nations."

As the ominous voice sounded, a shrill scream came from the Younger Italian. The nations turned to see that a vine -like arm had taken hold of Elora. The other nations ran towards her only to be stopped by more of the vinelike arms, forming a small wall in front of them. Shocked all they could do was watch as the arm pulled The Northern Half of Italy onto one of the bed and hold her down, whilst another pulled the glass over her. She beat against the glass as a white mist entered the glass confines of her glass prison. Soon she was frozen, shock and tears on her face as she drifted away. Before anyone could react, South Italy, Spain, Germany, Hungary and many other nations had suffered the same fate, frozen in a glass box.

After the end of the Hour, all of the nations had suffered the same fate, frozen in the godforsaken boxes. Some like the nations of Switzerland and Liechtenstein,had been frozen as they attempted to reach out to each other.

And there the Nations lay. Forever forgotten. On that same Island."

The man took a puff of his long pipe as he finished the tale for the children. By that stage, a large crowd had gathered.

Among them was Gilbert Beilschmidt, a famous archeologist. Recently he had stumbled upon the myth of the nations almost 100 years after the myth had been around.

One thing that had intrigued him was a book from the year 1959. It had covered Prussian history and had at the back of the book was a old Photograph, unlike anything he had even seen. Although the picture had faded he could still see the faces of at least 25 people clearly .Going through More Historical records he had uncovered the names. Delving deeper he had found an old map of the island.

Using his contacts and influences he managed to get most of the worlds current leaders on his side. They all wanted their nations back. None had had a holiday in years. So he was leading his Archeology team to uncover , retrieve and hopefully reawaken the nations.

To go onto that Island...

**Authors Note: Welcome to the New Version of Frozen World! Thank you to the readers of the Previous version of Frozen World and i hope you enjoy this version.**

**Disclaimer: I dont Own Hetalia!**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking away from the Old man, Gilbert made his way to the Docks where his huge boat sat, moored to the metal jetty by magnetism. His shipmate Noal waved him down indicating that they were ready to leave. Waving Back he watched the Stronger members of his team, Simal and Nox load the last of the supplies onto the bed. Ivan the Russian co-pilot stood at the ships main deck reading over the ancient maps.

Finally they were ready to leave, just before they pushed off from the dock , the old man from before appeared on the dock and threw something at the decended Prussian man. Gilbert caught the book and peered down at it before looking back at the man. What looked back was a younger man, who looked much like himself but wore a world War two Uniform. His piercing red eyes locked with Gilberts own as his body faded away. Ivan Saw it to and exchanged a glance with Gilbert.

They looked at each other before moving on to their duties. Gilbert took his position at the wheel of the boat as the powerful proppellers spun.

The boat was huge, spanning the size of 2 houses and was about three stories. The Bottom layer was a metaloid substance designed to be rust-proof. The Rest of the boat was wood with large metal windows.

Along the way Gilbert flipped through the book, finding the phrase to awaken the nations and the Nation Profiles down to the fine details.

The Lights of the boat Illuminated the dark night as the boat finally neared the foggy island. The Crew tested their cables as they entered the fog, turning the boat towards the Islands main jetty.

After 2 hours of navigating through the fog, the Mysterious Island of the Nation Myth loomed into view. A large Building was at the center of the island as the boat loomed closer. Soon they had arrived at the Islands ancient jetty. The old gangplanks looked withered and worn and cracked under the landing planks of the boat. The Team tied the boat to the jetty and disembarked. As they moved across the rickety jetty, they saw that the Walls of the building were covered in vines. A worn brick pathway led up to the building.

Weeds attacked their legs as they climbed the pathway

Gilbert drew his weapon, the standard magnum, given to the Archeologist upon the passing of his instructor. They approached the door and together Simal and Nox pushed against the door. It swung open wit little resistance, seeming to comply with the humans wishes.

They delved deeper into the Building past the main hallway.

There were no Gaurds inside, just a huge Room.

Beds lined the room, much like the Myths said, the Glass panels covering those inside. Suddenly a Voice sounded.

" Dear Guest. Please Identify yourself and State the codeword to reawaken the nations."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, The codeword is... Second Chance" He said Rifling through the book the being on the dock had given him.

"Nation reawakening begining." The Voice said. From the corner of the room a whimper could be heard as the nation animals awoke from their hibernation. They stretched and yawned before moving to sit in front of their nations.

The Crew looked at each other as the room heated up, melting the icy coffins of the nations. The water from the icey blocks covered the floor and evaporated in the humid air.

Suddenly the warmth stopped and an empty silence entered the room.

Looking over at the nations, The crew nodded to each other and approached the beds.

The nations were still stiff in the postions they had frozen in.

The first bed Gilbert was drawn to held a 23 year old man with short messy brown hair. His bed held the Spanish flag. His eyes were closed but his hand was extended towards the young man on the bed next to him. He wore a pair of tight jeans and a loose oldstyle loose shirt with the top few buttons open. On the bed next to him was a man of about 20 with short brown hair and a curl flicking out on the Left side of his head. He wore a formal pair of slacks and a whtie shirt. His face was tearstained as his was reaching towards the other man. He lay on the Italian Flag.

Pressing the spainish mans finger to the device in his hand. It was a portable finger scanner, complete with a database full of old records. If this man had been registered with the government of that time he would be on the device. Sure enough a profile popped up on the small screen

_Name: Antonio Carriedo_

_Known Nicknames: Spain, Toni_

_Age: Unknown_

_Occupation: Classified... Contact Government_

It even had a blurred photo of a smiling man,beaming up at the camera. He did the same to the man next to him and once again a message popped up on the screen

_Name: Romano Vargas_

_Known Nicknames: Roma, Lovino, Lovi_

_Age: Unknown_

_Occupation: Classified... Contact Government_

"I've got two confimed ones.. Its Spain and South Italy from what i can tell ! We found Them" Gilbert called ,looking over his shoulder.

"Ive Got Canada and America over here" Simal called from the far corner.

"Hungary and Belgium over here" Nox called from the opposite wall.

"Japan and China Are over here" Ivan yelled from the end of the hall.

They had found them, found the Mythical Nations.

Out the corner of his eye he spotted and empty bed. Approaching he saw it held the German flag. Suddenly there was a groan from the side of the bed.

Moving quickly around to the side of the bed, He saw that the nation of Germany had woken up already, attempting to reawaken his legs.

"Hey dont move just yet. Your legs arent defrosted enough for you to move them." Gilbert said, using English. The man looked up at him, his eyes going wide.

"Prussia... Gilbert, Your alive" The German man said as he wrapped his arms around the archeologist in a tight hug. The mans thick German accent sounded foreign to the Prussian man who had spent most of his years surrounded by Russian scholars in the Moscow University.

"Umm... As much as we are happy to have found you and as shocked as i am that you know my name, im not 'Prussia' " Gilbert said, forcing a smile onto his face.

Before the German man could reply, a scream errupted from the bed next to him. It was the other Italian that had woken up and whilst she couldnt move her limbs her voice worked fine. Germany dragged his almost defrosted body to the bed and lifted his upperbody onto the right side of the bed and took the girls head in his hands. She quitened down upon seeing him.

"Germany, Your here. Why cant i move?" The girls voice asked.

"Remember what the bosses did to us? Our bodies are just defrosting. Just try to move around." He said gently, stroking her hair as the Other Italian, Romano, woke up, having defrosted due to his rising stress levels. He was up and moving in no time, taking his sister into his arms as soon as the last of the ice in his joints had been defrosted.

Spain was the next to Wake up, practically glomping Gilbert on his appearance, followed shortly by a unfrozen Frenchman.

Soon all of the nations were awake, joints cracking as they sat up from their beds.

After all of the chatter had died down, the nations turned their attention to the humans.

All eyes settled on Gilbert as he stood on top of one of the beds.

Over 100 eyes looked at him, as he gulped and opened his mouth to speak...


	3. Chapter 3

Standing atop of the bed, Gilbert saw all eyes on him. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interupted by a British voice from the back of the crowd.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Wait are you Prussia?" Peering over the Crowd from the back, was a short Englishman with huge eyebrows. Lifting the book in he hand, he flicked the pages as the Nations looked at him curiously. When he had finally found the page he needed, He looked back up at the crowd.

"England! First of all im Gilbert Beilschmidt, an Archeologist. And Second, for a bout the one thousand time, IM NOT PRUSSIA! Now before England so rudely interrupted, I was going to say Good Morning and welcome to the Year 2111. You Guys and girls have been sleeping for about 100 years. Over time the world has changed drammatically. Technology has completely evolved from your time but your bosses are ready to help instruct you. Your existance was nothing but a myth among the worlds nations. The borders of your countries have not changed." Gilbert waited for this information to sink in. The Nations exchanged glances and they shuffled closer to each other, But not closer to the long haired man ,who seemed to be getting glares from most of the other nations except Spain.

"Oh and By the way England, Your brother Sealand, is now a nation. So deal with that." He smirked as the Brits face went bright red and his face morphed into a face full of rage. The other nations around him, swiftly moved away from the Island nation. A taller nation move towards him and clapped him on the back with a huge grin on his face as Another came alongside him ,joining the two nations with a rare Koala bear on his arm.

"Come on Artie! At least try to be happy! Now he wont annoy you anymore!" The Man practically screamed at the British man. The American Accent immediately identified him as America almost instantly.

"Yeah come on Dad, give the blighter a chance!" The mans accent caused the Prussian to identify him as Australia after a minutes thought.

"Yeah but were practically children in this world in terms of Knowledge." The Englishman argued.

Gilbert stood on top of the bed once again and yelled at the top of his lungs over the chatting nations.

"We need to get you guys on the boat and back to shore before the mist decends again. So get what you have and Lets get on the boat." With that he leapt off the bed and moved over to the humans, not comfortable with standing with the nations.

Nox and Simal looked up as did Ivan who approached the Prussian.

"Certainly an odd bunch are they not, comrade?" He said with a smile on his face. They had both been excited over this find, It showed in their eyes.

After finally getting the nations to stop talking and on the boat, they waited for the finally nation to get on. North Italy and Her Wolf had been the final nation and animal on the boat because they were collecting the flags for the nations. But soon they were on the boat, just in time for it to pull away from the Ancient jetty, which crumbled to a fine dust when the final wolf paw left the wooden deck. The nations stood around on the deck, admiring the boat , exploring or just talking to each other.

Gilbert had been pooring over the maps and was entering the navigation codes when a shadow apeared over his shoulder before dissapearing. He threw a glance over his shoulder and seening nothing, turned back to click enter on the navigation autopilot system. When he turned back, he saw his own face peering back at him, the rest of the body resting on the table.

Clearly it was a mirage but it made Gilbert stager back from the console. The Mirage got up and walked around the stunned man, keeping his eyes trained on the Prussian.

" Is this My Reincarnation? kesesesese- I hope not, he's no fun at all." The Mirage made a sad face and walked towards him clapping the man on the shoulder as he dissappeared, an amused expression on his face.

Ivan appeared on the main deck, just as Gilbert had unfrozen and hit the start for the navigation system.

"Why are you so pale comrade... Well paler then usual?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

"I Think i just saw Prussia..." Gilbert said as the blood flowed back into his face. The two humans looked at each other before going back down the steps.

A few minutes later, Noal rang the dinner bell. Soon they all sat around a huge table about the length of the ship. Even with the cheerful atmosphere, the ships captain could not relax. The sight of the former Prussian nation had shaken him..

_Reincarnation? Surely not_. Gilbert thought to himself. He made a mental note to ask Germany later.

But dinner didnt go without incident. The annoying ghost or mirage or whatever it was had appeared once again, in full view of the nations and was reaking havoc on the lightingm, which in turn was causing the Northern part of Italy to freak out. The nations could not see the image of Prussia. He caused the Captain to shiver once again as he leapt on top of the table and crouched down in front of the Captain.

"Come on, Have a bit of Fun! Your meant to be me... Your acting like bruder, Kesesesese. Its like completely unawesome!" With that he faded away again, the lights returing to normal. The nations visibly relaxed and returned to eating and chatting to each other, both in America's instance.

"Gil, shouldnt we do a role call?" Simal asked. Gilbert Nodded and stood at the head table, pulling a list from his back pocket. Standing, he attempted to get all of the nations attention. Then Germany stood up.

Slamming his hand on the table,startling Italy again, the table fell quiet and followed his finger to the head table. All of the Nations turned their attention to Gilbert.

'Right, Now we need to do a role call, before we get out of the fog. So lets start." Gilbert pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on. Sniggering errupted from Spain and France as their names were called, seeming to find it funny that the Prussia Look alike needed glasses.

Finally the last nation was called and the Captain sat down.

By the end of dinner, Gilbert was exhausted. Leaving the wide awake nations and the other crew on the ship, Gilbert made a beeline for his room. After changing quickly, he leapt into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. But his Dream wasnt peaceful...

_He stood on the top of a hill, wearing a long white robe with black crosses embroided into the cloth. A bloodly sword was in his hands, bodies littered the floor. Memories flashed in front of his face as he spotted the ghostly version of Prussia standing in front of him. _

_"Kesesesesesesesese! You came! Why dont you take a seat?" Prussia said_

_A set of chairs and a table appeared in front of him and the Prussian sat down quickly, putting his legs on the table. Gilbert approached Cautiously, sitting down but kept his eyes trained on the uncaring Prussian._

_"Now was that so hard?" Prussia said Cheerfully._

_"Your the Former Nation of Prussia... Why are you here? What happened to you?" Gilbert asked quickly. Prussia Blinked before answering._

_"Yep Im Prussia! Im here because your soul matches mine and that means your my Reincarnation! Isnt that cool! This means that your awesome like me!`Keseseses!" The Prussian said Loudly,before quieting_

_"And as to what happened... Well... You see back in World War 2, Austria kinda lost it. He attacked Japan, Germany and caused the temporary death of North Italy. He also killed me. He attacked me in his drunk state and stuck multiple knives into me. He left me at the dinning table. I was dieing alone until the Allies found me. That was the last time i was alive. I've been wandering the world trying to find someone who was my Reincarnation. And almost 150 years later , I found you! Kesesesese! Now I just need your own soul to move aside so I can return to the world." By this stage Prussia had stood up and walked around the table, Leaning down to Gilberts level._

_"Im not moving aside for you! Im sorry, but I have a life." Gilbert growled leaning away._

_"Hmmm, Your stubborn... Well how about a compromise? Ill reside in Your body and when you need to interact with a Nation, Ill take over? You'll still be in charge of your body, but ill be here as well." Prussia suggested._

_Gilbert looked thoughtful for a minute before replying_

_"I'll need to tell Germany though. Otherwise the nations wont understand." Prussia nodded his agreement. _

Then Gilbert's eyes shot open. Looking at his clock, he saw that they had about one hour until they landed in the nearest port, which was in Southern Italy. Getting up, he quickly changed before exiting the room to find the German nation. He found Germany on the deck, conversing or rather listening to the Excentric North Italy. Her Brother stood a few steps away, talking to the Spainard who had his arm around the Italians waist.

"Germany! May I have a word?" Gilbert called. Germany looked up and said something to Italy, who simply nodded and looked out to sea as the German walked back straight over to Gilbert.

"Yes Mr Beilschmidt?" He asked, his voice thick with the proud German Accent.

"Prussia's ghost has been haunting me and we have made a deal. He will inhabit my body and will take over if i need to interact with a nation he will take over. Id just like to tell you before we cemented the agreement." By the time Gilbert had said this, Germany was staring at him like he had grown 3 heads and a demon tail.

"Look if You dont believe me then just wait until he takes over." Gilbert said to a stunned Germany.

He returned to his room and spotted Prussia leaning against the wall.

"Lets do this." Gilbert said. Smiling Prussia waltzed over and clapped his hand on the other Prussian. A bright light surrounded Gilbert as Prussia was absorbed into his own soul.

"_You ok Prussia_?" Gilbert asked the former nation internally. He felt no different. He jumped when the voice replied

"Hell yes Im ok kesesesesese! Now lets try this thing out. I hid my Uniform in one of the beds, so ask Italy to bring it here."

Gilbert move towards the captains announcer and called the happy Italian to his cabin, asking him to bring Prussia's uniform. Nodding his thanks he closed the door to the Italian who looked curious before running to find Germany.

Gilbert laid Prussia's old Uniform on the bed before sliding into it. Prussia's uniform fit well as did the boots. Having readied himself, he allowed Prussia to take over.

The change was painless and soon the mirror of the room was reflecting a Albino male with piercing blood red eyes. Gilberts own hair had paled even more and his voice had become deeper, with a sarcastic edge to almost everything he said.

"Ready partner?" Prussia asked

"_Ready_" Gilbert replied. When Prussia took over the body, Gilberts own soul had been replaced with Prussia, which meant that his own soul was in a magic room, with a large screen to watch the Prussian did.

Prussia was moving towards the door and walked straight into North Italy, who had hung outside of the room. Upon seeing the Prussian, Italy had fled ,the Prussians standard odd laugh echoing behind him.

Following the Italian, he neared the door to the main deck, where most of the nations were talking still. However upon seeing the frantic Italian, all eyes were directed towards the door.

They heard the tapp of boots on the wooden interior of the boat draw closer before the door flew open.

A familiar man stepped out of the doorway.

"Kesesese! The Awesome me is back.!" Germany was moving towards him and had wrapped him in a hug bone crushing hug before he had finished. Soon all of the other nations followed suit.

"How?" Germany asked

"Didn't Gilbert try to tell you? Geeze pay attention West!" Prussia Laughed.

Simal and Nox had discovered the change about 10 minutes later.

Ivan walked up behind them a few minutes later.

"As much as Im happy for you comrade, we have about 10 minutes until we dock and we need our captain back."

"Yeh yeh. I gotta go Babby bruder . Just ask Gilbert to talk to me ok !" Prussia said as he stood up and went back to the room.

A few minutes later the Blue eyed Gilbert emerged from the room dressed in his original clothes.

He returned to the main deck, seeing the nations looking out at the activity on the port. A huge welcome back parade had been arranged by the leaders of the nations.

Gilbert went on the navigation deck and made ready to pull into the dock... Waiting on the jetty was the world leaders...

Authors Note: Hey guys and gals cheers for the fast reviews! XD I hope this chapter answers some of you Questions!

Also to answer the question posted by random reader, yes i do recommend you read Rebirth, otherwise this story can get really really confusing, for example North Italy's wolf or Austria being absent

Keep Reviewing Guys and Gals!


	4. Chapter 4

The port that they were headed to was embroiled with noise and excitement.

As they approached the shoreline, almost all of the nations were leaning over the boat as it rolled into the docks. As the boat became magnetically attatched to the jetty, England swept his gaze over the shoreline. Something shiney and hovering caught his eye. Concentrating, he caught size of a camera. His eyes went wide as he spun on his heel to the other nations.

"CAMERA'S! Everyone Down!" He yelled. The other nations dropped to the floor as the human crew looked back confused. Soon the main deck of the boat was filled with crouching nations. Gilbert, who had been standing near the controls for the landing ramp, made his way over to Germany.

"Why are you on the floor for? The worlds waiting to see you..." Gilbert asked

"Standard Nation rule number 9: Nations are not allowed to be caught on Film or in Photos unless given permission by their current bosses. And since we havnt met our bosses we have to hide from the cameras." Germany said in his thick accent. Gilbert sighed before decending the landing plank, feeling the eyes of the nations on his back. He moved towards the head of the Press and spoke to him for what seemed like an age before handing over a heft amount of money. The Man nodded and deactivated the floating drones. Gilbert went to the side of the ship and called up to the nations.

"It's clear!" He watched as Germany's head peered over the railing, his eyes doing a sweep of the crowd below, before he rose.

Soon the other nations rose to their feet, eyes flickering worridly over the crowd. They followed Germany, their boots and other assorted shoe types hitting the metal ramp. The crowds eyes followed the nations as the head police officer directed them towards an huge stage. On the stage were many seats, with ever second or third occupied by a man or woman. The nations stood on the ground in front of the stage, looking around at the South Italian Port.

A slim man approached the stage, dressed in a Grey suit. A dull black tie hung from his neck. He looked down at the stand in front of him.

"As the current head of the United Nations Organisation I, Liak Houp, extend a welcome back message to the Nations of the world. Seated up here on stage are the current Leaders of the world. We are hoping that with your help, being nations, You can assist the dwindling international relations between nations. We will begin in no exact order."

He pulled out a list from his inner pocket as the nations looked at each other.

"Germany, meet your boss Vahn Schon." Germany rose from the nation crowd and ascended the stairs on the side of the stage. Climbing them he was directed to a cheerful man in the front row, who's whole demeanor was like the very opposite of the Stern German Nation's.

"Italy, meet your boss Reliana Froaini." The crowd's eyes went visibly wider as the two halves of Italy and a large wolf moved towards the stage. The Italians boss looked even more shocked than the crowd. Elora was hiding behind her brother, with her hand in his as they ascended the stairs and sat down next to their new boss.

"Japan, Meet your boss Kikori Yamasta" Kiku stood and moved towards the stage before the speaker had finished. He sat down Quickly.

"America, Meet your boss Rosse King" The American was faster than Kiku and was sitting down next to his boss in the blink of the eye, striking up conversation almost immediately.

"Canada, Meet your boss Mattias Kross" The Canadian was slower having to practically drag his polar bear onto the stage, blushing as some of the crowd laughed. He pulled his hood up and sat down next to his boss.

"United Kingdom, Meet your boss Nicholas Firelight" England stood with his back straight and sat next to his boss, elbowing the American nation who unfortuately sat next to him.

"Russia, Meet your boss Nikita Ruaoan" The tall Russian Nation approached the stage, giggling as people shivered as he passed. He smiled down at his boss and sat down. Canada sat next to him.

"China, Meet your boss Leewa Wong Su" China walked up and sat down next to the boss, as the other nations waited to be united with their bosses.. Until the Final one was called.

"Austria, meet your boss Roderich Aldastein." When no nation walked up the leaders looked at the nations.

The North Italy was shivering and tearing up, her face in her Brothers chest as he attempted to soothe her, his face shocked as well. Germany and Japan were frozen in their seats as was Poland. Hungary just looked at the ground expressionless. Inside Gilbert himself he heard Prussia gasp in shock.

"Well, ah , I will now conclude the ceremony. Thank you for being here on this momentus occasion." Houp finished quickly.

The police moved to disperse the crowd. After a large bout of cheering from the crowd, a gunshot sounded from the depths of the crowd, sending the crowd scattering in any direction. Unfortunately the gun was aimed at the nations by a hooded figure who had fled. The bullet had been targeted at a particular nation. Said nation's breath hitched as the bullet imbeded itself in her leg. Her face contorted in pain as she screamed against her brothers chest.

North Italy was the target. Her newly aquired boss was already speaking in rushed Italian to the elder brother who was ignoring him.

Romano applied preassure to Elora's thigh, above and around the wound as Germany tore made a makeshift bandage by tearing the base of his shirt into a long strip. The nations pushed the leaders away, sheilding them from the sight of the injured nation. Pulling a dagger from his boot, Ludwig motioned for Romano to move the bandage away.

"This might hurt El, but it will be over soon." Ludwig whispered into her ear. When she nodded, he moved down to her thigh and pulled the girls dress up, blushing as he did. When the material was finally out of the way, he put the tip of the blade into the wound, wincing as Elora began to thrash. America appeared at his side pinning the girls legs still. Russia appeared at the girls head and pinned her arms to the floor. She screamed but was otherwise pinned to the stage. Ludwig nudged the blade into the wound, cringing as the blade went further than the bullet, just missing the artery. He pushed the blade under the bullet and manovered the blade so it pushed the bullet upwards. He plucked the bullet from the wound and wrapped the makeshift bandage around the wound, cringing as the flow of blood coloured the bandage a sickly red colour. When the blood flow stopped the Germanic moved his hand away. Russia and America removed their arms and Romano Pulled Elora into his arms, bridal style , whilst being careful with the girls thigh wound.

About an Hour later, the nations were herded into various cars. Elora whimpered from the wound as they went over uneven surfaces. She was beginning to feel strange and it wasnt from the blood loss.

In another car Ludwig was looking at his knife, covered in the blood of the one he loved. His boss sat next to him, studying him ,eyes filled with intensity.

Ludwig looked out the window, spotting their familiar destination in the distance. He wiped the blade and slid it back into his boot.

If only he'd looked closer... To see the very visible rust on the tip of the blade...

**Authors Note: Yay another chapter done! Sorry for the Weight but exams are a pain in the ass... Anyway..**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter !**

**Keep reading and Reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about a week since the return of the nations.

The transition was hard. Strange new technology caused the nations to stock up on painkillers from the headaches they had mustered. Germany himself had strained himself far too much and in his anger had thrown out most of the odd technology.

The main changes were in the study and the living rooms. Objects like the TV were now floating holographic projectors that scared almost everyone when they had been turned on. The phones were now screens on the walls that answered by sensors.

Thankfully most of the technology like kitchen appliances had been left the same, to the relief of the Italians and the french speaking nations.

Due to most of the nations homes being sold, shortly after they're "Freezing", They were staying at the Northern Italian 's mansion, which thankfully was unsold. Most of the necessities like water and gas had been cut off shortly after the nations had been frozen.

With the amount of spare time they had, most of the nations tended to the overgrown gardens and the house itself by changing the roof tiles to tin or repainting the house. Alessio was usually lazying about the fields with Kumajiro, Hanatamago and Gilbird who had randomly appeared the day before, running straight into the side of Gilbert's head .But the mood in the house was sullen. The nations were all in states of worry and annoyance. Paparazzi or what they understood as paparazzi constantly hounded them from the fences. There bosses had promised to get them their old houses back, but most of them had been demolished and replaced. Also one nation , or rather one half of a nation wasn't exactly feeling well.

Elora had been bed ridden following the attack, mostly under Germany's orders but also because the gunshot wound in her leg had become infected and no amount of antibiotics was helping. It turned out that the blade the Germanic had used had been rusty and it had also caused a small cut in the girls femoral artery. The cut had healed but the thigh had become swollen ,painful and a unsightly bruise had formed. In between her constant vomiting and headaches, she had managed to get little sleep, causing her eyes to become sunken in her head and complexion had paled painkillers caused her to have restless dreams.

Ludwig had spent most of his time sleeping on the hard couch near the bed and looking after the Italian. Her brother was usually in the gardens with Spain, specifically the tomato section. Dealing with his drowsiness due to the connection they had usually ended up with Romano falling asleep in the dirt and Spain having to leave him under the watchful eye of Sweden ,who had found most of their weapons and old things in the basement of the Italians house.

Germany had been sitting by the bed reading one of his 'secret' books when Elora woke screaming. She began to cough erratically and her wound reopened causing blood to dye the clean bandage a deep red colour. Quickly putting down the book, Ludwig patted the girls back and put pressure on the leg wound, steaming the flow of blood with the assistance of the bed sheets. When Elora ceased coughing ,Ludwig yelled down the hallway.

"Hungary! Get in here! Bring bandages" the Germanic turned back to Elora, watching as her coughing began to cease.

Hungary flew into the room, straight to Ludwig's side, gauze bandages overflowing in her hands and a bottle of disinfectant in her pocket. She knelt beside the girl and laid her back as Ludwig removed the Blanket away from the wound and replaced his hand over the wound. Elora whimpered, clenching at the seats, as Ludwig applied the disinfectant to the wound. She writhed on the bed as the pain in her leg intensified as Ludwig knocked the bottle of disinfectant over onto the girls wound.

"Scheiße!" The German nation cursed, as he threw the bottle away to the corner of the room . He was pushed aside as Hungary took his place and began packing the bandages onto the wound, steaming the blood flow instantly. As Elora finally calmed down and fell asleep, her face still contorted in pain, Hungary pushed Ludwig out of the room and into another room on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Ludwig get some decent rest before you seriously harm Elora!" With that she stormed from the room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Ludwig stunned alone in the room. He took her advice, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and got into bed, attempting to sleep. He eventually drifted off, into a fitful sleep.

_Germany stood on the top of a steep hill, delicate flowers almost dripping off the sides of the sides of it. To his left was his house, to his Right a loud battlefield. A eery graveyard was ahead of him._

_Behind him was a dark Forrest. Then the person he never wanted to see again appeared._

_"Hello Germany" Austria smirked. He wore the clothes he died in and it seemed that his body parts were intact._

_"What are you doing in my Dream Austria? You don't Exist anymore." Germany asked, stepping back cautiously. Austria gave only a sinister chuckle in reply._

_" I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to warn you. Look to your right and you see a battlefield, but look closer and who do you see?" Austria said pointing towards the battlefield. A pair of binoculars appeared in front of him. Peering through them, Ludwig spotted several nations fighting. America. Russia. China. France. Spain. They all knelt side by side in a deep Trench, firing over its top every so often. Ludwig let the Binoculars drift towards the opposing trench. His eyes went wide. _

_In the opposing trench, fearful looks on their faces, were humans. _

_Web-like tattooed littered the sides of the nations faces. Their eyes seemed to glow in the explosions around them. They both wore skin tight uniforms with an array of knives , guns and ammunition pockets hanging from their belts. Russia held a snipers rifle and was aiming with a smirk on his face. America next to him held a rocket Launcher. Ivan took multiple shots in progression and a myriad of humans went down, a bullet between his eyes. The Baltic states appeared at the Russia's side, bowing to them before Estonia spoke to Russian nodded as the Baltics took their places on the line, an array of weapons in their hands. They fired over their trenches knocking the remaining humans to the ground. The Baltics leapt over the trench and sprinted to the opposing trench, dodging bullets with practiced grace._

_The Binoculars dissipated and Germany spun around to look at Austria once again._

"_What the hell was that?"He roared_

_"That's the future! Ah, It looks like fun!" Austria chuckled darkly. Pointing to the Germans house , Germany spun around to see it Burning. He himself hung from the tree outside,his clothes raggard and his body battered. North Italy sat on the ground in front of him, crying and calling Germany's name . The Germanic spun back around to look at Austria only to find him heading towards the Graveyard giggling like a maniac. Ludwig ran after him straight into the graveyard Tripping over the graves. His head collided with one and looking up he spotted the name of his new boss. Scrambling up he spotted over 200 graves, each bearing the name of a leader, painted in gold. Austria appeared behind him, his dark chuckling echoing in the haunting graveyard. The Austrian lent on the Grave behind him_

_"This is the Future! Ah, I wish I was alive to see this happen." _

With that the dream ended, calling Ludwig back into reality. He sat up in bed as a scream came from the room where Elora was. Bolting out of bed , he almost ran headfirst into Hungary.

"Elora woke up! The wounds bleeding worse than ever! She's in so much pain!" Together they ran back into the room, just as Romano appeared at the stairwell, Spain right behind him, both covered in dirt.

Elora was tossing in bed, her face contorted in pain as blood squirted and flowed from the wound profusely. She gave another earsplitting screech as Ludwig held her down.

"El calm down ! Your making it worse!" America and Romano appeared at the doorway. They moved towards the bed and pinned the girl down as Elizabetha appeared behind Ludwig with clean bandages. Elora gave another scream as Ludwig cleaned the wound with whiskey that Hungary had brought along. Wrapping the wound tightly , The Germanic watched as Elora stopped struggling and fell unconscious. Once he finished, Romano and Alfred left the room as did Hungary. Ludwig sat down on the couch next to Elora.

Austria's words still circled in his mind.

_"This is the Future"_

**Authors Note: Another Chapter done! Thx for the Reviews Guys and Gals and keep them coming! Id like to give Special Mention to foREVerhauntingme,101Icestormxx and the Random Reader who reviewed as well as the may Americans, Other Aussies and even the person from Italy who read it!**

**Keep the Reviews coming Guys and Gals!**


	6. Chapter 6

Italy had been moved to the Nation hospital in Switzerland.

Escorted by nations on foot and horseback, both halves of the Italian nations were led to the now crumbling hospital. After Elora had contracted a fever, Romano had done the same, passing out whilst gardening with Spain. It had happened shortly after Germany's dream, which he had shared with most of the G8, who had been shocked and disbelieving.

Having 'acquired' three military jeeps, the convoy of Nations, was led by Vash and Lilly as they passed through the Italian/Swiss Border. The Floating Paparazzi or Clickers as America called them, due to the noise of their cameras, followed their every move, causing them to walk in the sun with full face masks

Humans stopped to stare as they passed, their gazes zooming in on the middle vehicle, which was being towed by the first jeep. The seats had been removed and two mattresses forced into the space. Thin sheets covered the two Italians as they lay on the soft mattresses. Canada sat on the front of the vehicle, atop of a seat which had been strapped and then screwed to the bonnet. A large tent-like tarpaulin shielded the Italians from the Heat. Germany and Spain walked either side of the vehicle, weapons strapped to their backs.

They had just passed through the border and had stopped their three day walk for a break, when Ludwig felt a gaze on them from the bushes. Peering closer he got a brief glimpse of a curl, much like Italy's. As the curl disappeared, Germany brushed it off and turned towards the Middle Vehicle.

Canada nodded to him and pulled the opening of the tarpaulin open. Germany nodded and Spain joined him as they entered the stuffy tent. It had gotten hot recently and the tent felt overheated. Germany ran his knife through the top of the tent, slicing a neat hole into the roof of the tent, feeling relief as a gentle wind rushed inside the small room. He looked down at the two Italians and suddenly had the urge to take a photo. Both Halves of Italy were in each others arms, the sheet pushed to the end of the mattress. Elora's head was tucked under Romano's Chin. Both were still feverish, but still held each other close. Their hands were joined together. Spain pulled them apart, but left their right hands joined together. The Germanic had spotted that Elora's bloody bandages had become damp. Fishing around behind him, he pulled the medical kit forward and pulled the girls thin dress up to pull the bandages off. Elora whimpered and moved, halting the Germans attempt to pull the bandages off. Canada climbed in and held the northern Italian's leg down as the Germanic pulled the remaining bandages off. Pulling the bottle of peroxide from the medical kit as well as the cotton balls, he began to clean the wound again, ignoring the whimpers from the Italian. Her face was contorted in pain, but lessened when the pain deteriorated and was replacing with a cool fabric, bringing relief to her sore thigh. Ludwig pulled the dress down again.

Ludwig pulled the sheet up onto both Italians and left the tent, after leaving a small kiss on Elora's forehead. Spain followed shortly after as did Canada who took his seat on the front of the vehicle as the convoy started up again.

About an hour later, they arrived at the hospital, which had been reduced to a crumbling building which appeared to have recent quick fixes to the major parts. Wooden planks covered most of the windows and Bricks were missing from key points in the walls of the building. The once neat gardens had been overrun with weeds and dead leaves littered the courtyard and main waiting room. An old Rusty electronic door was held open by the overgrown and overflowing roots of the large bushes near the door.

The convoy pulled up at the door. Germany and Spain stood on either side of the middle Vehicle as the other nations swarmed into the building. As they had left their bosses had given them the Light system used by the modern police. As each room of a building was cleared of danger, the officers or in this case nations would signal via a light beacon that lit up on a tablet, which Germany held. He watched as the lights lit up. When they all finally lit up, the sun was still shining through the trees casting shadows on the only three guarding nations. As the final light became illuminated, Germany and Spain had pulled the two Italians into a seated position against the side of the vehicle.

Canada managed to find two gurneys, conveniently near the main lifts of the building. Pulling them behind him, he dragged them to the vehicle and helped the Germanic and Spaniard lift the Italians onto the beds. The two europeans pushed the Italians into the building whilst Canada covered the back of the group.

As they stepped into the elevator and out again, they felt as though something was staring at them as they walk. The other nations seemed to have the same opinion as they were extremely alert at were startled at even the smallest noise...

Suddenly the lights went out. A grey darkness filled the room, with the only light coming from the dim torches, which some nations had brought with them. When the lights came back on, two things were startling.

Some of the nation's weapons were missing. The Second thing was that the North and South of Italy were missing. Germany looked around alert.

Then at the end of the hall, he spotted an arrow painted in black charcoal. Abandoning the gurney, the nations moved in the direction of the arrows.

A right, a left, another right. By the end of it they found themselves the door of the Intensive care ward. Pushing the door aside, Germany stormed into the room, finding two beds side by side. One held Romano, sleeping peacefully and not feverish. The other bed was concealed by a dark curtain. A soft whimpering and a gentle hushing noise came from within. Rage filled him as he crossed the floor, Spain by his side and tore the curtain aside.

A young man and woman stood either side of Italy, one holding a syringe and the other brushing the nation's hair from her face and holding her hand as the boy pushed the needle into Elora's arm. Germany roared and knocked the girl over before swatting the syringe out of the boy's hand. Spain knocked the boy out of the way, his axe now in his hands again, as he stood by the bed. The Boy backed up, tugging the girl along with him. They backed up against the far wall and bowed their heads as the other nations approached them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Germany roared at them. The two "humans" shot their faces up, turning their gaze to him before looking at the floor again. The girl whispered something to the boy as the nations cornered them. The boy whispered something back. Germany was about to yell at them again when Elora began to scream and thrash in bed. Using the distraction, the boy and girl leapt over the nations. The boy planted his foot on the Germanics chest, knocking him back as the girl hit the Spaniard with a chair, knocking him out before the nations could react. The girl held Elora down as the Boy injected the syringes fluid into the thrashing girl. Germany grabbed the boy from behind as Hungary held the girl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Germany roared at the boy. The boy thrashed in his grip. Listening to the boys muttered words, he found that the boy was Italian and deduced that the girl was too. Ludwig shook the boy.

"He won't answer you. He can't. He hasn't spoken in 100 years." A voice said, a thick German Accent filling the room.

A boy emerged from the doorway. Slicked back blonde hair commented his sharp features. His Blue eyes were slightly darker than the German nations own. The boy wore a jet black Jumpsuit with buttons and a pouches littering the front and thighs. Medicines seemed to spill out of the pockets as did a small book written in German.

"Who are you?" Germany asked, not letting go of the struggling Italian in his arms. The blonde haired boy looked up at the German in shock.

"You don't remember me Herr Deutschland? Im Berlin!" The boy said shocked. Germany's eyes went wide. A collective gasp sounded as the nations heard him.

"And I'd really appreciate it if you let go of Rome! He's already scared of tall Germans. And also get off _My_ Venice please Miss Hungary!" Berlin requested urgency in his voice. Malice was in his voice as he looked at the Hungarian

Hungary looked down at the girl under her. Long cascading hazel hair surrounded the soft features of a young girl. Her bronze colored eyes were wide as she took in the large woman seated on top of her. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a loose long sleeve shirt, which was too big for her as well as a pair of military style boots that her jeans were tucked into. She was about the size of a teenager.

Germany also looked at the person he held in his arms. Rome was the same size but had sharper features much like Romano's. His skin was like Elora's in colour but his hands held calluses like South Italy's did. His eyes were a darker shade than Venice's. His hair was darker as well, coming out as a darker reddish brown colour. He wore a pair of black trousers and a white shirt with a red tie. He too wore boots but hadn't tucked his pants into them properly.

Releasing the boy, Germany watched as he returned to Elora's side and Hungary did the same, watching as the two cities returned to The Northern Italians side and began to change the bandages with practiced ease. When they finished, Elora looked much better than she had. Venice walked and stood by Berlin's side, linking hands with the German capital. Rome went to Romano and sat beside him, watching all the while for danger.

The nations watched in silence before turning their gaze to Berlin. The German teen looked unfazed by the attention. Then he scratched his head sheepishly and said,

"I guess I should Explain…"

**Authors Note: OMGOMGOMG Im so freaking sorry! I haven't been inspired…. And also my role play accounts got deleted on FB! ;-; ! Thank you for the reviews! Im a bit heartbroken that some people got confused … If you do get confused just PM me and ill help you get back on the right page! XD**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Berlin beckoned to the dumbfounded nations and left the room, hand in hand with Venice. Rome stayed behind to keep watch. The German city led them through various rooms, calling out names as he went past certain rooms. Finally they ended up in a large room, much like their old conference room, but only slightly larger. Couches lined the walls, some occupied and others covered in magazines and electronic tablets.

Berlin gestured for them to sit at the table and waited until they were all seated before walking to one of the couches which held two more teenagers, both boys. The teen on the right side of the couch was leaning on the other boy's shoulder. Berlin shook the boys awake , more so for the one on the Left who seemed permanently sleepy. The Boys stood and stretched their limbs before looking over at the table. Their eyes went wide as they spotted the nations. The German city waved his hand towards them before whispering something into their ears. The two boys nodded and left the room quickly , their eyes never leaving the nations, in particular Japan and Greece.

"OK so I guess I owe you an explanation for our presence here. We haven't seen any of you for about 150 years. Some of us even longer, possibly the start of the 21st century. When you all disappeared from this world, you had all promised to meet with us. You never showed up. Your homes were as you left them, but were soon sold of by the government. We managed to get hold of most of your most loved possessions and hid them here. We have launched many search parties to find you. I organized everything..But these are capitals we are talking about. There's so many conflicts that I have to deal with that I think I may kill myself at some stage.. Anyway, most of the Capitals are here now but some are still out looking for you. But with the recent publicity you've gained, they'll be on the way soon. We have managed to keep this hospital running without too much hassle. With a little hacking on to the water, gas and electricity networks we have kept a low profile. The building itself has patch fixes on it , which appear to be holding at this current time." Berlin informed them quickly. He sat down at the head of the table as the nations began whispering between themselves.

Venice sat beside him, grasping his hand under the table. The Germanic looked over at the Italian capital fondly, leaning forward and pecking her cheek. Watching this Germany automatically missed his own Italian. He looked around at the other nations. Switzerland was talking in low volumes to Liechtenstein. Greece was asleep on the table as usual. China and Russia were speaking to each other about flowers for some reason. America had his arms slung around England and Canada , speaking at the top of his lungs as England yelled at France to stop pestering Japan. The rest of the nations were talking to each other.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Berlin and Venice shot out of their seats and moved towards an side door. Flinging the door open, the Nations hot on their heels, they entered a huge room. Screens lined the walls, wires criss crossed the floor, like the roots of overgrown plants. The German Capital stopped in front of a screen, about halfway down the far wall. The screen flickered to reveal a solitary room, white walled like a asylum. A discarded straight jacket lay scrunched up in the far corner. The door to the room way torn of its hinges. Berlin's eyes went wide. He sprinted to a large table against the far wall. Sound boards covered the table and a Microphone stuck out from the table. Grabbing the Microphone, Berlin pulled a list out of his pocket and examined it before barking orders into the microphone.

" Copenhagen, Oslo, Stockholm. Vienna escaped again! Catch him and contain him before he gets to the Italians."

Berlin turned off the microphone before running back to the screen. He approached another screen which showed the hall outside the solitary room. Another screen beside it flickered to life showing an armed Rome holding a shotgun outside the ward. The screen above it held a shadow moving at amazing speed through the halls, dodging assorted objects with practiced ease. Below Rome turned and began firing at the shadow as it appeared at the end of the hallway. Sprinting back to the microphone he yelled into it

"Cop, Os, Holm ,He's nearing the ward! Hurry, Rome can't hold him off in his condition. Move it!"

Berlin's face was bright red and he was beginning to hyperventilate. His heart was going about 100 miles an hour as he attempted to deal with the stress of the situation. Venice was beside him in an instant, taking his hand in hers. She pressed her lips to his and the nations watched at the Germanic capital began to calm. Soon Berlin was calm, all stress gone. He looked back over at the Screens and saw that Rome was nearly out of strength. The Shadow knocked the Italian's weapon aside and shoved him against the wall. The Italian capital slumped to the floor and was still as three more capitals rounded the corner. The shadow smirked before entering the ward. Berlin's eyes flickered to the screen which showed the interior of the ward. The screen flickered and jumped to life.

Vienna came into the picture, a evil smirk on his face. He was the spitting image of the former nation, wearing similar clothes but wore no glasses , no Ahoge and his hair was black .A figure jumped from his right side as he approached the Northern Italians bed. The person, who turned out to be Romano, was feverish and weak but managed to keep the capital pinned to the floor, only to be stabbed in the stomach by the former capital's newly acquired scalpel. The Southern half of Italy slumped forward in pain, further holding Vienna to the floor. Three more figured appeared at the wounded nations side, two held down the struggling capital whilst the Third figure pulled Romano off gently and lay him on the nearby bed.

Venice took one look at the screen and ran from the room, Berlin following closely with Both Germany and Spain coming up behind them. The other nations sat back at the conference table, replaying what they had just seen in the screen room.

Venice was quickly moving through the halls , her speed unmatched by the others. Her eyes were wide as she took in scene before her. Vienna was back in a straight jacket being dragged down the hallway by Stockholm and Copenhagen. Oslo was in the room ,putting pressure around the wound and was carefully removing the surgical knife from the Southern Nations stomach. The blood was lessening from the wound as Venice appeared at his side with a stitching kit. After stitching , Oslo left Venice to bandage Romano as Spain appeared at the nations side, claiming his hand. Romano stirred and grimaced as pain shot through him. He looked at Spain before looking at Venice.

"Spain whats Elora doing out of bed?" Venice paused before giggling. She shook her head and moved over to Elora's bedside, to check the bandages. The Infection was clearing with the help of the medication and the swelling was already going down. Elora was less feverish. Germany entered the room as the Northern capital was replacing the IV drip in her arm. The Italian girl took a seat at her nations side and watched Germany approach the bed.

The days events still circled around the Germans mind. He was brought out from his daze by a whimper from the bedridden nation. Dazed hazel- gold eyes opened slightly, unfocused as they explored the room, catching sight of the Italian capital next to her, who had begun to fall asleep as siesta time rolled around. Even Spain began to feel the tug of sleep, slumping over in the seat he had quickly occupied. Germany stroked the young Northern Italians hair as her eyes continued to grow wider awake.

" Good Night Italy" Germany Whispered to the girl as the others drifted off to sleep. The girls eyes went wide. She shook her head furiously, trying to find her voice.

"I...no...Italy" She said collapsing back on the bed, eyes slamming shut.

Germany could look on in shock

" She's... not Italy?"

**Authors Note: Another chapter done! And more reviews!XD Keep them coming guys and Gals! And don't be afraid to PM me if you have any Questions about the story! Also I use flames for cooking England's Scones! So to save the world, don't Write them!**

**Keep the Review's coming guys and Gals! They make me very happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Germany broke the revelation to the other nations, later that night over the conference table.

Most of the capitals had returned from their maintenance jobs around the hospital. A large majority wore the same clothes as Berlin was, with some oil stains or huge cuts down the legs. Spanners filled the pockets on most of the Uniforms. They seemed to regard the nations from a distance, crowding around the Italian capitals as Information came in.

" What do you mean she's not Italy? Elora has been known as North Italy since for like ages dude" America yelled across the table, over everyones yells of confusion and disbelief.

Germany simply sat there and waited until the rabble died down. Berlin sat next to him, skimming through security footage on the tablet in front of him. Venice stood by Berlin also looking at the footage, golden eyes skimming over the footage. She stopped on one of the pictures and nudged Berlin who looked up at the Pale Italian. Berlin's eyes examined and nodded at the Italian.

Berlin Stood up and slammed his hand on the table, startling the nations into silence. They had expected Germany, but had got the capital instead.

" Gut! Now that I have your attention , Please look towards the screen behind me" Berlin Ordered.

The nations flickered their gaze to the screen, just as the sharp clear image of a Male appeared on the screen, looking over his right shoulder. Berlin tapped on the tablet and the Image became clearer. He then pulled up more images , until four images with the exactly the same person were held on the screen. Each picture held a male Italy.

" As you can see, This is the Italy of the pre world war era. From the information we have gained, the girl you found is actually is the reborn Vatican City, who died during the bombing's on Rome. She appeared in Australia because she sensed a pull from the swarm of immigrants to Australia. If you notice , when she was called Italy she flinched. That was all the information we needed. Also if you looked at her signature, she signs it with the symbols VC with the C curling through it. That is Vatican City's signature. " Berlin Explained.

He pointed to the top screen. The Picture was slightly blurry but showed the Male Italy in a trainstation. He was the same size he had always been before the war with the curl on his head larger than life.

"This picture was taken in 2001 at a Trainstation in South Italy. We suspect he was trying to find Romano." Berlin said. Spain looked up guilty on his face. Romano had been helping him Harvest tomatoes. Berlin pointed to the bottom two pictures.

"Those two pictures were taken in 2006 in both Germany and Spain. We expect that he was trying to find Germany or Spain but failed in both instances. He dropped of the radar for most of the time you were frozen. He appeared about a month ago on a security camera in a Northern Italian trainstation, near the outskirts of Venice. As far as we know he is still there. We have confirmation that he works as a Canal worker. " Berlin Continued, guesturing to the last picture.

"Have you attempted to make contact with him?" Germany asked. Berlin shook his head.

"We have not approached the nations for centuries! We didn't want to disturb him. He seemed distressed at the mention of a nation." The German city explained. He motioned for Venice to give the Germanic Nation something. She looked uncertain but moved towards the well built German and dropped a piece of paper onto the table in front of him. Germany looked at the paper and saw a pair of train tickets. He nodded at the capital, who just smiled and moved back to Berlins side.

"Mein Nation will leave in about 1 hour for the 30 minute train ride to the Venice Trainstation. Our contacts Beijing and Cairo are already there." With that Berlin walked out of the room with most of the capitals, leaving the nations looking over at them in shock at the sudden departure.

" Do you get the feeling that they don't want to know us?" America asked. The Nations just nodded.

-Later-

About an Hour later Germany was on a bulllet train sitting next to a extremely irritated Southern Italian Nation who had insisted on coming along. Another half an hour later they stood on the platform. Berlin had driven both to the trainstation with Spain in the back speaking in rapid spainish to the weary South Italy, who just gunted and pushed the Spainard away.

Beijing turned out to be a young woman, about a head shorter than China but with chin length hair instead of long hair. It also had a red tint to it. She wore a robe like China's but it was blue and black instead of rede and yellow. Cairo was also a woman, with tanned skin and about the same height as Egypt. She wore a set of loose beige pants and shirt that seemed to hang off her slim figure. Neither said anything but tugged both nations along the Canal.

They were herdered down the bricked pathways to the edge of the harbour. Cairo pointed to a boat in the middle of the harbour. A hunched over figure was visible and lightly tanned skin could be seen amongst the Gondala uniform. The man rose up with the pole in hand. This time a curl was visible and a subdued smile was on his face. His eyes seemed to skim over the harbour, his eyes landing on them for a split second before leaving the coast all together.

Germany looked in awe as the Italian moved away. South Italy's face held the same expression. Beijing Nudged them and they were startled out of their daze to see that both women were already moving down the canal, their eyes never leaving the Italian.

Then Cairo leapt from the Harbour onto a nearby Gondala and began hopping accross the boats with practiced ease, edging her way towards the oblivious Italian gondala. As the Nation and lone City neared a bridge they spotted Cairo on a Boat near the Italian man. Beijing nodded to the Egyptian woman and she leapt at the Italian knocking him off balance and into the water. She dove in after him and pulled up the Italian man, who struggled in the womans grip, succeeding in pushing away. He dove under the water and glided through the water , appearing about 10 meters away from the Egyptian. He sunk inder the water and Pushed off the coral covered bricks under the water.

Germany stood on the nearby bridge and watched a shadowed figure pass under the water with practiced ease, just like a mermaid itself. Cairo emerged from the water a few minutes later, squising her hair free of the canal water. She nodded towards the other city and together they moved across the bridge dragging the two bewildered Nations behind them.

They ran through the twisted pathways of Venice until they came upon a small house near a smaller Bridge. The door was wide open and shadows were cast the pavement outside, against the light from the sunset. The group approached the house and walked straight in. The house was split into 3 rooms only, a bedroom, a bathroom and a large Kitchen. Paintings covered the walls and pictures from before the war lay pinned on the wall in the bedroom. They spotted the Italian in the Kitchen as they moved towards the Italian. He jumped and spun around when Germany's foot collided with the small side table as they entered the kitchen.

The Italian's eyes swelled up and he practically threw himself at the Tall German as the Stubborn Italian stood nearby. Cairo and Beijing remained in the doorway, heads bowed respectivally and looking very out of place.

"Feliciano?" Germany Whispered. There were tears in his eyes as he heard the reply.

"Si!"

**Authors Note!: OMFG Im so sorry for the wait guys and gals! Ive been super busy and unmotivated and this chapter is not very good so I apologise profusely!**

**Please Keep Reading and Reviewing pples!**


	9. Chapter 9

The trip back to Switzerland was quicker than the trip to Venice.

The carriage they were in was pratically empty, but Feliciano was extremely animated and excited to be reunited with the world, Literally. He spoke about his search for them, outlining the trips he had undertaken and the jobs he had to do in order to travel. Mafia jobs, Strip joints and some odd restraunt jobs were among the many he had over the 100 years. Nothing was said about the war years. Romano would input in a comment every so often, usually a question.

Finally, they pulled up to the trainstation and disembarked, pulling the Northern Italian's bags behind them. A black hummer was waiting for them outside the station. Berlin was in the front seat A small smile on his face. The nations and 2 other cities climbed into the back , before Berlin tore away from the curb. They soared past houses, before arriving at the broken down old Hospital. Feliciano's eyes went wide as they rolled up to the hospital.

The group out of the car, Feliciano dragging his bags once again. Approaching the electric doors Germany took one last sweep of the country side before following the Italian into the entrance hall. Berlin led them to through the main buildings towards the meeting room. He barked orders as he passed to the other Cities who gave North Italy friendly waves. Venice came bounding out of one of the rooms, gave Italy a huge hug before taking his bags and disappearing once again. Feliciano just looked at Ludwig, confusion in his eyes.

"That was Venice, Feli." Ludwig told him. Italy's eyes went wide as he realised that he had just been hugged by his Capital. Berlin led them to the meeting room that held the other nations

Ludwig motioned for Italy to wait outside the door before entering himself, the room instantly quieting. Romano followed shortly after, moving to Spain's side instantly.

"We found him." was all that Ludwig said. All of the nations eyes flickered to the doorway in anticipation. Ludwig beckoned to the now rather shy Italian, who slowly came into view, moving to Ludwig's side.

France was the first nation to move, throwing his arms around the Italian. The Italian hugged him back, squeezing him. Soon he was at the centre of a group hug. They were all yelling questions at him.

" Where have you been?"

"What have you been doing"

"Did you meet any cute girls in the years you were gone?"

"Why couldn't your own brother find you?"

The Northern Italian was overwhelmed and began to shake with conflicting emotions. He spun around and clung to Germany who shot the rest of the world a dirty look. Ludwig pulled the shaking teen over to the conference table, noticing him limping slightly.

"Feli, What is wrong with your leg?" The german whispered. Feliciano just shook his head as a reply.

The other nations took seats at the table,whilst others climbed onto the table itself and sat down as well as claiming parts of the floor. They all looked intently at the Italian, waiting for him to answer.

" I've been all over the world, looking for you all. Heck I even went to Russia, Ve~! Even Sealand at one point in the Journey. I only recently got back to Venice when Luddy and Roma found me. By the way Egypt, your capital is scary. No I didn't meet any cute girls, many beautiful ones , like the one in Paris~... But anyway. I have no Idea why Roma couldnt find me... That is actually rather alarming ve~" Feliciano said quickly, summing up all of the answers in one breath. Ludwig blushed at the nickname he was given. The nations looked at each other, before England asked the question on everyone's lips.

"What happened to you at Austria's house?" Feliciano paled significantly.

"A-ah you'll need to be Specific England..." He replied, attempting to dodge the subject. The nations looked at him blankly, like they knew what he was attempting to do.

"Fine you want to play that card. 1943-1945. What happened?" England said frustratedly. He had waited hundreds of years to ask North Italy what had happened, seeing as the fake Italy, Vatican City had looked at him blankly when he asked.

Feliciano looked around the room, gaze lingering on each face. He sighed before replying.

"I'll tell you... But I need something from Elora first and I suggest you let me get it alone." The Nations looked at England who nodded. He turned to Berlin.

" Can you bring Elor- Vatican City here?" He asked. Berlin nodded and bolted from the room, returning with Vatican city in his arms. She was still unconcious. Berlin laid her on the Table near North Italy.

"I am about to do something that may gross you out." With that , Feliciano plunged his hand into Elora's chest. The Nations around him shot up from their chairs, yelling curses at the top of their lungs. Ludwig moved forward, about to pull Feliciano away from the city, when he found his way blocked by both Venice, Rome and Berlin. He looked around to see that other nations were being held back from interfering with Italy.

The Northern Italian searched her chest before pulling something from the girls chest. In his hand was the silver nation spirit, entwined with the gold spirit of the city. Vatican City lay on the table growing paler and paler by the minute.

" Vatican City no longer Exists. In the years following the physical representations disappearence, corruption and gang warfare took over the Vatican. In 2076 It was officially disbanded as a nation and is no longer recognised. Therefore, since we know that Elora holds North Italy's soul and the Vatican city soul, both souls must be returned to the nation that created them or that owns it. For example if Sealand was disbanded the soul would have to be returned to England." Berlin explained. Ludwig understood but was furious at Feliciano. He seemed uncaring about Vatican city's life.

Making his decision he pushed past the Cities, who tried in vain to stop him, before ripping the souls from Feliciano and plunging them back into Elora's chest.

North Italy took a terrified step back from Germany. The Germanic nation spun around to look at him, hearing the door close as the Cities left hurridly, so only Berlin and Venice were left. Ludwig shot his best death glare at the Italian nation. All the Nations held the same glare, even neutral Switzerland. Even his own Brother.

"Why did you stop me? Do you not want me to be whole again?" Feliciano asked, the confused tone masking his frustration. By this stage France had pulled the wounded Italian city away from the conflict applying preassure on the wound.

Ludwig's reply was a swift punch to the Nations face, sending him flying into the wall. Feliciano's eyes darkened as he pulled himself from the dent in the wall. Wiping his mouth on his suits sleeve, he looked at the nations darkly. Some shivered whilst others were startled. Feliciano looked for a way out of the room, spotting a large window leading out to the forrests. He looked at all the nations, aware that he held blood on his fists before moving faster than any nation could to the window.

"Why find me If you didn't want me around?" He asked a sinister edge to his voice. With that he jumped out the window, onto the grass 2 stories down. Glass flew everywhere, causing the nations to shield their faces.

"Feliciano! Stop! " Germany roared, recovering first. The Italian stopped in his tracks, spinning to look up at the German. He saw the cities gazing at him through the window.

"You have lost the right to call me by that name, Deutschland."

With that Feliciano disappeared into the forrest.

**Authors Note: Hello Readers~ Im Terribly sorry for not updating this earlier, but our internet is being dodgy! The plot will hopefully get interesting. I have also written another 2 stories which should be updated more frequently then this one. One is Angeli et Sacredotes and another is Ragdoll. Both are fantasy cause its fun to write~**

**Please read and Review~**


	10. Chapter 10

The woods were silent as the small group, consisting of America, Russia, Canada and Switzerland. Crickets chirped lowly and a gentle wind, billowed through the treetops.

All of the nations were armed, flashlights beaming over everything in their path. Small critters ran about, causing twigs to crack and the nations to jump. They all felt eyes on themselves, like there were four Italies and not just one they were looking for. A few shots had been fired already, both by an alert Swiss man.

"Dude, where is he?" America yelled as they passed beneath a large cliff, teamed with overgrown foliage. None of the others answered.

What Italy had done in the conference room was beyond disgusting, teetering on insanity. And his last words to Germany had chilled them all.

Was he really renouncing his ties with the German nation?

Back at the Hospital -

France struggled to contain the wound inflicted on the former city. Vatican City looked paler and paler as the hours past. Romano remained by her side, catching sleep as often as he could. Spain usually brought food.

However eventually, Francis knew that Elora's time was up. She had paled to the point of being blue, literally. The light had long faded from her eyes and her voice ceased to function. Romano was by her side instantly, grasping her left hand as she slowly disappeared, leaving behind the wispy silvery-golden soul of both North Italy and the Vatican City. The orb like soul rose and hovered around Lovino's head. It emitted a small giggling noise on occasion.

Venice had been contained in a room similar to Vienna, to Berlin's distress. The nations were not taking any chances. The Italian city simply stood in the centre of the room, hands clasped behind her back, glaring at the camera. Berlin had not left the monitor room since she had been contained.

Germany had taken to the balcony. He was mentally unstable after Italy's final comment.

_"You have lost the right to call me by that name, Deutschland." _

His face had displayed nothing but rage and sadness.

"Kesesese~! Come on bruder! Italy over reacts to everything! Just give him a few days to chill!" Gilbert/Prussia said as he emerged from the doorway. He had arrived a few hours ago, tying up all his loose ends. Prussia seemed to be in control most of the time, except when it came to political 'junk' as he called it. Gilbert had taken over at those stages.

"I can't Pruben. He meant those words. He hates me." Ludwig said. A single tear drifted down his face as he looked at the stars, much like he used to do with Italy.

"Wipe the tear Luddy! It's not awes-"Prussia started. He was cut off by the door opening with a huge force. England appeared, looking shocked.

"Vienna escaped." Germany was the first through the door, pushing England out of the way in his rush. He was outside the room in an instant. Vienna had just forced his into the room.

Francis jolted awake and tackled Vienna to the floor. They struggled and with a firm hit, Francis was sent flying to the far wall, unconscious. Romano pushed himself to the door as Ludwig appeared, forgetting to take the soul with him. The orb remained stationary on the bed, making a crude whimpering sound as it was picked up by the insane city. Vienna's face cracked into a look of wonder, allowing Ludwig and Romano to grab him from behind. The Austrian City roared inhumanely and thrashed. South Italy tore the orb from his grasp. England ran through the door with a long chain and lock. Together they chained the unstable city to the nearest bed. Romano was in the corner clutching his wound with one hand and holding the orb to his chest with the other.

Spain bolted into the room and flew to Romano's side, closely followed by Rome. Together they moved him to the bed once again. Once there, Rome lifted the shirt and unwound the bandages, cringing at the small amount of blood leaking from the wound. The Italian capital tore the shirt away from the wound and proceeded to unwrap the bandages. Spain held the other nation down as he squirmed under the pressure being put on the wound.

Both Germany and France dragged Vienna through the buildings and threw him into the cell he had broken out of. Ludwig tugged the locks back into place as France forced him into the nearby straight jacket. They returned to the room to find Romano passed out on the hospital bed and Spain collapsed on the chair nearby, his head in his hands. The orb sat between them, still in the palm of Southern Italy's hand.

Sighing, Ludwig laid down on one of the spare beds near the window. He shut his eyes and was instantly asleep. Francis followed soon after, but made sure to sleep at least 3 beds over.

Just as he closed his eyes, A figure appeared at the window.

A figure with glowing golden eyes.

**Authors note~!: Hi everyone! I apologise for the wait! I've been Busy with uni!**

**Please Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Feliciano looked in through the window, glee visible all over his face.

France and Germany lay fast asleep on the two gurneys near the door, whilst Rome, Romano and Spain slept closer to the window.

The Italian knew that the other nations were looking for him, some with and without their capitals. For so many years, he had been searching. Looking. Missing.

Then when he had finally been united with his love, they hated what he had done. They couldn't see how much pain he was in, how much he had endured to find them. What he had done to protect them. He was the one who had shot Elora, hoping that she would die there on the stage. In truth, the former city should never have woken up from her slumber. He knew he was sitting on the borderline of Sanity and insanity.

He just wanted to be whole again. To quell the pain in his heart.

The Italian nation fiddled with the window before plucking it from the sill and dripping it in the nearby bushes, watching it fall and become snagged on the bushes. He slipped inside the room, eyes watching the outside bushes.

He failed to see the glint of a snipers rifle from the trees. A bullet rang out catching him in the back of the shoulder. He stifled a yell. Another bullet rang out, catching his other shoulder. He gave a loud whimper, causing Antonio to stir. Green eyes flew open as the Italian was struck by another bullet, this time through his Right side of his body. Feliciano stumbled, coughing as his lung filled with blood.

Blood poured down his chin as the Spaniard gave a surprised and concerned shout. Ludwig shot awake as France quickly joined Antonio, pulling the Italian onto a nearby bed. Feliciano had passed out from pain as he was laid gently on the bed. Ludwig tore the Italian's shirt open as France arrived with an emergency kit. Pulling out the tweezers, Ludwig positioned them around the bullet lodged in the Italians Left shoulder. The bullet snagged itself on the flesh as the German tugged it out of the wound. Feliciano squirmed in discomfort. The bullet dropped to the ground harmlessly, covered in the Italians blood as the German moved to remove the other shoulder, tugging it out and dropping it to the floor.

When Germany moved to the one in his chest he froze. Thick blood still leaked from the other nation's mouth as he turned him over. Feliciano's head flopped to the side. There was no bullet lodged in this wound. Just a gaping hole filling with blood. With the nations attributed healing skills, web like stings would begin to form within the wound. However this did not seem to occur to Feliciano. There were no signs of healing. Was it because the actual Nations soul was missing?

Just as the German was finishing with the bandaging, America and England flew through the door. Germany was shoved aside, the Italian ripped from the bed and thrown over the American's shoulder, carelessly. England held the door open, departing after the American, Leaving the other nations stunned in the room. Germany was the first to move, flying down the hallway after the two allied nations.

He arrived just in time to see Alfred throw the unconscious wounded nation into the same padded cell as Venice. A startled and worried gasp sounded just as the door closed. America spun around only to come face to face with a furious German nation. The American had to drag the furious nation back to the conference room. With a grunt, Germany was thrust into a chair.

"Cut it German-dude! We don't know what he would have done when he woke up! He's like unstable or something!" He was forced back by the German nation who walked to where Berlin sat, staring at the screen as he had been for the past day.

Venice had moved to her nation's side and had managed to move him to the corner of the room, out of the beam of light. The young Italian girl moved him to a seated position and finished the bandaging on his chest with of her hair clips. She tore a sleeve off her shirt and wiped her nations face, only managing to spread it more. She settled on the floor next to him, curled up like a cat, watching the door. Protecting her nation from those who had hurt him.

-2 days later-

Neither Germany nor Berlin had moved from their position in front of the screen. Both had watched the ones they loved as they laid in the corner of the room. Occasionally A nation, usually France or England would attempt to get to Italy to change the bandages, but were thrown from the room by Venice, usually covered in Scratches or by a sudden pain in their lower regions. Italy had woken up a few times, only to cough blood. The usual white floor around him was covered in dark brown dried blood.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when the alarm sounded. The other nations gaze flew to Vienna's cell camera only to find an empty room with a door thrown against the back wall. He appeared at Venice and Italy's Cell. The door was hurled off its hinges and thrown over the cities shoulder. Venice was already on her feet, standing in a defensive position in front of Feliciano. The Austrian threw himself at the Italian girl, who jumped at the same time, slamming into Vienna.

As the two cities fought, Alfred slipped into the room, skirted around the fight and to Italy's side. He pulled up one of the other country's eyes to see an unresponsive eye begin to tilt upwards. The wounds under the day old bandages had not healed. Alfred scooped up the Italian and bolted from the room, leaving Venice and Vienna fighting on the floor. Germany turned just as the American sprinted into the room.

Ludwig was at his side as he laid the Italian on the table, pushing the chairs away from the table. The Italians shirt was ripped from his body, leaving him naked from the waist upwards, save for the old bandages on his chest. The bandages were quickly discarded, leaving the nations to stare at the wounds on the Italian. There appeared to be no improvement of the wounds. Three bullet holes lay on his body, staring at them like angry infected ulcers.

The fight between the Austrian and Italian had appeared to be over, when Venice appeared at Italy's side. France appeared next to her, thrusting peroxide and clean bandages into the Germans hands. Working quickly, Ludwig wiped each wound with the Peroxide, causing the Italian to stir and flinch slightly. Once the wounds were clear of pus and blood, the German peered into them, inspecting the healing process. There were no signs of any. There was a large hole through the Italians right lung and two more holes in his shoulders. Carefully Feliciano was lifted slightly to allow bandages to be wrapped around his body once again. The Italians head flopped uselessly backwards as he was lifted.

Suddenly Romano was at his side, being supported by Spain. Pushing himself off the Spaniard, He staggered over to the other half of his nation and pushed a dulled orb into the Italians chest, meeting little resistance. Something changed in the air. The gloomy air begun to feel better. Happier almost. Feliciano's body gave a shudder and a gasp of air escaped his lips. Colour began to flow into his face. His eyes flew open, seeming to shine with light before going out.

The room went silent. Nobody moved.

Venice took Italy's hand squeezing it. A flinch shook his body as he slowly turned his gaze to the Capital. Germany took the Italians other hand. The Italian tilted his head towards the German. His eyes narrowed. He pulled himself up keeping his hand in Venice's but tearing his hand from the Germans. He stood up, keeping his hand linked with his Capitals.

Northern Italian glared at Germany. Romano limped to his side, taking his other hand, adding his glare towards the German. Under their combined gaze the german nation backed up against the far wall.

"Who said you could touch me tedesco?" The Italian sneered.

The Room went still.

**Authors Note: Thank you to all who Read and Reviewed the last chapter~! I do appologise for the wait. Hopefully I will be able to update all of my fan fics this week~!**

**Tedesco= German (google translated)**

**Please Read and Review~!**


	12. Chapter 12

Feliciano avoided all contact with the other nations for about a week.

He made himself busy by fiddling with the electrical systems, converting the power supply to the modern day one. Since the nations were constantly looking for him, he had been using the maintenance tunnels to get from one room to another. Tunnel covers were usually thrown to the back walls. He had also changed from his suit to one of the multipurpose jump suits that the capitals were wearing.

By the end of the week, Germany was furious. With himself and the Italian.

Luckily for him, Italy had chosen to do repairs on the chewed up cables in the roof of the main conference and surveillance room. Ludwig had just entered the conference room to find Feliciano standing atop of one of the wheeled office chairs. He was swaying dangerously. He began to fall only to be caught by the stronger German, nose inches from the ground. Feliciano didn't say anything, ripping himself from the other man before doing a run up and leaping for the manhole he had created in the roof. He caught the opening with his fingertips and swung his body up into the hole, disappearing from sight.

However he forgot the cables, which lay on the table, gleaming up at him. The German had noticed and smirked to himself.

"Feliciano I think you forgot something." He chuckled. As his head rose, he caught sight of two amber-golden eyes staring at him, though the darkness. They narrowed slightly at the sight of the cable on the table.

Muttering Italian curses he flung himself through the man hole again. He landed perfectly on the table, ripping the cables from their spot before making to go back to the darkness of the ceiling. Ludwig grabbed his arm as he was about to jump, effectively ceasing his movements.

"Please stay?" Ludwig asked.

The Italian nation looked at him before nodding dropping the cables onto the table and seating himself on one of the chairs. He crossed his arms and glared at the German. The German sat opposite him. And eerily silence erupted in the room

"What do you want?" The Italian sneered at him, breaking the silence.

"I want to apologise. I realise that you had only wanted to be whole again, even if the way you went about it was a bit cruel. I had no right to do that to you." Germany told him, meaning every word. The Italian just stared at him.

"That's all? I'm out of here." Feliciano said boredly, standing from his seat and climbing on top of the table. Ludwig stood abruptly from the table, forcing the seat to fly backwards in his force. He grabbed the Italians arm and spun him around, forcing his lips to the other nations.

Italy went bright red, too stunned to react before relaxing and kissing back, melding his lips with Ludwig's. The two kissed passionately before breaking away from each other, both of their faces tinted pink. The German held the Italians face in his hand and pecked him on the forehead as tears flowed down the Italians face.

"Doitsu….Ti amo." Feliciano said.

"Italien… Ich Liebe Dich." Ludwig replied, pressing his lips to the Italians again.

**Authors Note: FUUUUUUUUUU~! Im so Freaking sorry for not updating for over a month and for the shortness! I've had these typed up for at least a month but I've been too busy with uni and stuff to upload them~!**

**All of the stories will be updated soon! I Promise!**

**There will be a double update of this story and the next two should be out soon as well  
><strong>

**There will also be some more stories coming out soon.**

**Please read and review**


	13. Chapter 13

Roderich stood in the forest near the hospital, undetected by the nations and their capitals.

He moved closer, peering through the windows and into the hospital rooms. Most were empty, with only bandages or ammunition being visible. The Austrian padded over to the far window. Romano and Italy sat, speaking to one another. Germany and Spain sat nearby.

A twig snapped under the man's foot, stilling him. In an instant the window flew open and a hand flew open to grab his collar, dragging him through the window before he could flee. He found himself looking up at the German, eyes wide. The German staring at him.

"Mr Beilschmit, could you please put me down? You are wrinkling my clothes." He sneered at the German. The shocked blue eyes narrowed as Ludwig's fist knocked him to the ground, causing him to slam his head against the wall. He pulled himself up, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. He stood carefully, eyes never leaving the German. Over the taller man's shoulder, he spotted Italy and Romano clinging to one another, tears streaming down Italy's face as he shook.

"Really now, Is that any way to greet a former ally." Austria chuckled darkly. Antonio stood in front of the Italian brothers. Peering around the German, Austria waved, a dark smile on his face. Another fist to the face, sent him crashing to the ground unconscious.

Ludwig slung the unconscious man over his shoulder and ran from the ward to the heavily padded cell that Vienna was being kept in. He threw the door open and flung Roderich into the room, slamming and locking the heavy metal door after him. After he threw the multiple locks into place, he ran back to the room and took Italy into his arms, much to the chagrin of the older Italian.

The Italians erratic breathing slowed and he relaxed at the Germans touch. Together the group departed from the room and entered the conference room just opposite them. On many of the screens they could see the various capitals running around, fixing various lights and equipment and some entering the various holes in the roof used for shortcuts. All eyes flickered to the camera cell. The long lost and supposedly dead personification of Austria was on his feet, linking hands with Vienna. He was whispering to her in low volumes.

Other nations filed into the room, carrying various boxes and dumping them on the couches. America pried one open to reveal modern clothing and hand written letters from both their people and their bosses asking for their whereabouts. A White van driven by one of the capitals had delivered the boxes before driving off to avoid suspicion. England was sulking in the corner as he updated his long family tree of kings and queens. There were 27 new entries.

As the Nations dressed (everyone staying away from France), Berlin switched the TV's on. They had tuned the TV's to connect to the various News channels of each country.

So far they had learned that:

Africa was now not an assortment of nations but rather a single being, The Republic of Africa, as of 2045.

Sealand had become a floating metal country, with various additions to its original foundations officially making it a country. Its population now exceeded the 1 million mark. It became official in 2032

Indonesia now had two separate personifications, twin boys, after a short civil war in 2099.

China was now democratic, along with many other former communist countries.

Antartica and the Arctic no longer existed, having melted in 2089, from a series of excruiciating heat waves.

The news was rather boring nowadays. The nations, who had wanted peace for so long, longed for some sort of dispute.

Little did they know.

They had just got one.

**Authors Note: FUUUUUUUUUU~! Im so Freaking sorry for not updating for over a month and for the shortness! I've had these typed up for at least a month but I've been too busy with uni and stuff to upload them~!**

**All of the stories will be updated soon! I Promise!**

**There will also be some more stories coming out soon.**

**Please read and review**


	14. Authors Note

To my readers….

I am sorry to inform you that Frozen World, My Jolly Sailor Bold and Ragdoll are no longer being written. This is due to a lack of time and the fact that I have moved on from the Hetalia fandom. These stories are up for Adoption if anyone would like to continue them.

Please PM me if you wish to do so.

Regards

Novahetalia


End file.
